Guardian
by GP Writer
Summary: Bella is a Guardian to be more specific she's the La Push Pack Guardians with the Volturi and Victoria causing mayhem in La Push and Forks how much protection can she give them when she herself is wanted by vampires and Dark Guardians alike? B/?
1. Guardian

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author Note: Bella is a Guardian (imagine a wolf with wings) and she has the same abilities as Leo Wyatt (Charmed TV Series) a White lighter but depending on her emotions they can take on the same attributes as a Dark lighter. Also I'm giving her the same powers as Alphas from Teen Wolf and the healing touch power as well.**

**BPOV**

Sue had called me over to the house to help her with some cooking I didn't mind didn't really have much to do anyways, Jake had patrol and dad was more than happy to get me out of the house. Driving down to La Push I had enough time to think about all the stuff that's happening in my life, I realize that Edward was right I wasn't made for his world but he was wrong if he thought leaving would change that fact that I'm already in it.

I've never really fit in anywhere, not even the basic gender category I was neither male nor female from one glance you would swear I was female but once the briefs disappeared you could tell I wasn't.

I never felt right in my own family either sure I had Charlie's brown eyes and I was as emotionally stunted as he was and blushed bright red like a tomato just as he did but that could be nurture vs. nature at work. I never felt that I could say 100% this is my mom and this is my dad people say I resemble him but I've never seen it ever I've even had family ask if Renee had a child with another man.

I pull up to the Clearwater's home, for a second I sit in my car wondering if I were never born would there be any drastic difference in this world? Probably not I'm not that special just _**different**_.

The knock on the window drew me from my depressing thoughts I turned to look at the window to see a younger possibly even happier version of Jake (if that's even possible) but I knew this kid, this was Seth, Sue's son.

"Mom is wondering if you're going to come in." He said smiling.

"Y-yeah." Cue annoying blush.

I get out of the car and follow him in to the kitchen passing Harry in the living room I wave at him and continue to follow Seth; Sue walks over to me and hugs me she passes me a throw towel.

"Thanks again sweetheart." She smiles.

"No problem I didn't have much going on anyways." I tell her honestly.

"Leah you remember Bella right?" Sue asks her daughter who's sitting at the table stirring cake batter, Leah just grunts. "Excuse my daughter's rudeness." Sue laughs.

"It's fine so what do you want me to do?"

"You know how to make pie?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I've already done the apple and blueberry."

"Okay."

We both get started on our own projects, Leah leaves after 10 minutes of quietness, most likely she has something better to do. After about 30 minutes I hear Harry and Leah arguing, I try not to listen in but I hear Sam and Emily's name Sue looks over worriedly.

"I wish those 2 would just quit it with the arguing Harry knows his heart isn't the strongest anymore." Sue tells me shakily.

"What are they arguing about?" I ask.

"Emily asked Leah to be her maid of honor and Leah refused Harry thinks she should do it."

"And what do you think?" I ask.

"I think it was unkind for Emily to even suggest it after everything they put her through it was heartless and cold." Sue states. "I just want my little girl back not the bitter woman she's turned it to because of the situation."

"Heartbreak is a disease that's hard to get over." I tell her.

"How did you?" She asks softly.

"I woke up one day and realized that my world didn't end my heart hurt but I was still alive, I could move on and meet other people I realized the world didn't stop just because he broke my heart. My situation though is different from Leah, Edward and his family left, Sam and Emily are still here everywhere she doesn't get to mourn she didn't even get a reason."

There was a loud yell that turned into a growl and then a thud, I had been around the guys long enough to know that's the sound of someone phasing. Both Sue and I ran into the living room to find 2 wolves and a prone Harry holding his heart.

We both ran over to Harry and it was as if time slowed down, I don't know what happened but it felt like hot molten fire was rushing through my veins. I yelled for Sue to call someone to take us to the hospital or clinic whichever. I held Harry and my arms and the most spiritually terrifying thing happened, my hand started to glow this bright gold it was like it was working on its own accord. It covered his hand over his heart and I don't know what happened but I was no longer seeing Harry but it was like a vision.

_**T**__he baby came into the world surrounded by incenses that smelled like Myrrh, the healer that I realized was Old Quil held the baby to its mother, "Congratulations it is a strong boy."_

_The woman held the baby close to her heart Harry, his name is Harry Namid Clearwater." She smiled down at baby Harry._

_**H**__arry was 3 years old when his sister, Elizabeth was born and he welcomed her with a warm smile and all the love his little 3 year old body could contain, "I'll protect you forevah." He said kissing his baby sister on the forehead._

_**H**__arry was 9 when his father died, he held his little sister as she cried and stood strong for his mother and brother, Michael._

"_I'll protect you forever, Liz." He told his little sister kissing her on the forehead._

_**H**__arry was 14 when he fell in love with Susannah Uley, "I'm going to marry her one day." He told his best friends, Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV and Charlie Swan. They all laughed at him._

_**H**__arry was 16 when he finally made Sue his girlfriend, "I'm going to love you forever." He promised her after only 3 months of dating of course she laughed and said 'Sure you are.'_

_**H**__arry was 18 when he when he married his high school sweetheart, Sue in front of everyone that meant anything to him, "I do." He smiled._

_**H**__arry was 19 when he welcomed to the world his beautiful daughter, Annaleah Marie Tranz Clearwater. "I'll protect you forever, my daughter." He promised._

_**H**__arry was 25 when he welcomed his only son, Seth Jaysun Harrison Clearwater, "I'll make you strong and love you forever." He promised._

_**H**__arry was 39 when he died of a heart attack and broke his promise to his daughter to protect and love her forever._

**Please read and review.**


	2. Angel

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Note: Last Chapter had a few errors but I was able to knock them out with logic (If Leah was born when he was 19 and he is now 39 that would make Leah 20 but she phased when she was 19 in canon) so I decided that Leah's birthday would be Feb. 15, 1986 and Harry's birthday is Mar. 13, 1967. The reason Sue was cooking all of those snacks and the food in general was for a late birthday party for Harry later in the week since his birthday would have been on a Monday.

NPOV

Sue watched in awe as Bella's hand began to glow a bright gold, the phone had slipped from her hand but the message was already sent and clear; _Harry had a heart attack come quick_.

"Oh my god." Sue whispered, as she watched the color return to Harry's face.

It was as if time slowed down the sound of ripping fabric louder than it should have been, then Sue was knocked down by what she believes to be wings she looks up to see bright white wings expanding through her living room. If Sue wasn't a spiritual woman before she sure as was one know as they say to see is to believe and right now Sue believes alright.

When Sam and Jared walked into the house it was like walking in on a bad joke that started with there was 2 giant shifters and an angel…

They ran over to Harry and Bella, whose grip had loosened at that point.

"Bella we need to take Harry." Sam whispered scared to startle even one bit.

Bella laid Harry down gently then backed away from him slowly til she was in the middle of the room never taking her eyes off of him.

Sam and Jared picked him up and cared him out to the truck Jared got in the truck bed with Embry and laid Harry down. Paul who was in the driver seat, waited for Sue to get in the truck then started the truck and drove off leaving Sam to deal with the 2 shifters and angel.

Sam walked back into the house, Bella was bending at the knees her wings pointed down then she threw herself through the ceiling he walked over to where she just stood and looked up. She was gone and there were multiple holes in the house Jake would have to cover the top before it started raining while he dealt with Leah and Seth.

**x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

Sue had been there for 2 hours, she never thought she would be here today Harry had just celebrated his birthday 3 days prior and now he was dying and there was nothing she could do to save him. Jared, Embry, Paul, Billy, Charlie and Old Quil sat not far down from them completely quiet which was so different from how they normally were. The Elevator door pinged and Sam, Jacob, Leah and Seth got off the latter 2 ran over to Sue who stood up and embraced them.

"What's going on with Dad?" Leah asked crying.

"We don't know yet he's still in surgery." Sue whispered.

"Have you seen Bella?" Charlie asked Jake.

"I think she went to the Beach." Sam lied.

45 minutes passed when Bella appeared having come from the bathroom which confused a few of the people there for Harry. Sam ran over to her, "You didn't crash land into there, did you?" He whispered.

"What?" She asked hoarsely.

"Is there a hole in the ceiling like you did at the Clearwaters?" He asked softly.

"No."

Charlie got up, Bella and Sam walked back towards the group when Bella looked up she had tears in her eyes she walked over to Sue and hugged her tightly repeating over and over, "I tried." Sue hugged her back tightly telling her that she knew she did.

"But he's still going to DIE!" Bella screamed.

"We don't know that." Sam told her softly.

"I do I saw it, I saw his entire life flash before my eyes Sue and I can't do anything to stop it." She whispered brokenly.

Sue pulled her over to the chairs and sat them both down holding her hand tightly.

**x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

The Doctor came out and told them that Harry was stable everyone blew out a sigh of relief aside from Bella because she knew that he wouldn't be in stable condition for long.

"Can we see him?" Leah asked.

"2 at a time." He stated.

"Mom you and Leah can go in first." Seth told her trying to smile.

"I'm sure one more person won't hurt." The doctor smiled at Seth.

Sue, Leah and Seth followed the doctor back into Harry's room, Bella kept tapping her leg a tick she never had until today. 10 minutes passed when Bella's foot cease to tap and an alarm went off the whispers of a code blue and Sue and the kids being asked to leave the room. Everyone turned to Bella who was breathing erratically she tried to grasp for a breath that just wouldn't come to her, she turned towards Sue who was holding on to Leah looking Bella directly in the eyes. Charlie had been rubbing her back barking orders at the receptionist, who was calling for another nurse to come to the waiting room.

"Do something please." Sue begged.

Time slowed, for about 10 seconds then it quickly sped up but neither the receptionist nor the nurse that was coming to aide Bella moved.

"What the hell?!" Charlie yelled.

Bella yelled out her back arching inward with a soft grunt Bella's wing reemerged, shocking a few of the people who weren't frozen.

"What the hell is going on?!" Charlie asked again.

Bella stood up and walked towards Charlie's room, when she stepped into his room she realized it wasn't her breathing that was becoming erratic it was Harry gasping for air that he just wasn't receiving.

She walked over to his hospital bed, she knew somehow that simply healing him wasn't gonna do it, whatever she needed to do would have to be something more permanent.

She realized Victoria was still out there and Harry had the genetic marker to make him just like Jacob, but to invoke Harry's bloodline chances was it would invoke the rest of the parents of the wolves as well. Wake one sleeping bear chances are you'll wake them all, it wasn't her choice to make though but it was all she had.

She put her hand to his head, everything she was doing seem to be an instinct because she doesn't know what she did but she could feel all the damage done to his heart repairing itself. She never understood if all it took was vampires for wolves to phase why hadn't the older people with the gene phasing?

She could see his future now, she walked back into the waiting room her wings disappearing leaving only a white feather to know that they were really there. Those frozen started moving again, Bella coughed and waved her hand at the nurse shooing her away.

"What just happened?" Billy asked.

"Harry will be alright."

She could feel the connection to all of the wolves there were and would be and mostly all of them stood before her, sure they would still need a threat to their territory from cold ones for them to phase but since they had the genetic marker only time would show who would phase and who wouldn't.

Please read and review.

Author Note this wasn't the best chapter but I felt it was effective since it was only to be an insight on Bella's powers. Filler chapter. For those who PM'd me Bella is Intersex all of my stories will be G!P Stories.


End file.
